


Introductions

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s seen every one of them come through here. It’s still startling when the newest face shows up.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/146287130273/destiny-introductions">Find it on Tumblr here</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

She had been shipwright two months when his ship first arrived.

It caught her eye because she was pretty sure she hadn’t seen it in before. But the tag logged a veteran Guardian, rather than a new arrival. She was beginning to worry her memory was slipping when it requested access to the back landing pad, for unloading purposes. Few Guardians ever did that, she _knew_ she recalled all their ships. This was someone new.

Nonetheless, everything checked out. Holliday cleared access and returned to work on the sparrow frame she kept by her desk for slow days. She was putting the engine together, piece by piece.

It took him an hour to unload, which was also the time it took her to check all the nuts and bolts on the engine and prepare the fitting in the bike to receive it. Amanda set her work down when the new veteran’s ship requested storage. She cleared it with one hand and watched the stairs for the Guardian’s arrival, officially curious.

When he approached –a Warlock with a messy white ponytail in brightly patterned navy robes- she decided she was pretty sure she’d never seen him before. Not impossible, she was learning Guardians would be gone for weeks sometimes. But in two months she’d thought she’d met everyone she could. She was debating a “Hello again,” versus a “Nice to meet you,” when he passed by. Going for neutral, Holliday called, “Afternoon, Guardian.”

The Warlock nodded but kept walking a few steps further. It took him almost to Dead Orbit’s corner of crates before he froze, staring straight ahead. He pivoted stiffly on his heels and stared at her, head tilting in that way people did when they knew there was something amiss but weren’t confident enough to mention it. Amanda quirked a quarter smile that was a bit more of a resting smirk but still acknowledgement. It drew the man over in long but guarded strides.

“So.” He said, hands at his belt. She imagined they’d be in pockets if he had any normal ones. “Where’s that ah… old guy? That’s usually here. The one who glares at me.”

Amanda smirked for real now and shrugged. “Not round anymore, they say he finally retired.”

“Finally.” The man said with a pleased half-smile. He was still scrutinizing her like someone impressed with what they saw. She scanned his face as well. He was scruffy, unshaven, but had this sort of light in his eyes. Wasn’t unpleasant. They stared at each other for a moment before he continued. “So. Who are you then?”

“Holliday, Amanda.” She replied, sticking a hand out to shake. He hesitated only slightly at the sight of it. “I’ve been working sparrow mechanics a few floors down for a year. Work was impressive enough they promoted me when the ‘old guy’ left.” The handshake was awkward, grip not quite right, as if he didn’t know how he was supposed to hold his half.

“Well, a welcome change, I didn’t like the last guy. The one before him was nice though.”

She smiled in the way one would when conversing with a more scatterbrained friend, one that prattled on about this or that. “Have ya been round a while?”

He gave her a look that somehow mixed boredom with wisdom. “I’ve seen every shipwright this tower has ever had on their first day.” A pause, then a polite nod. “Sorry if I missed yours.”

Amanda faltered. “Every?”

The Warlock smiled again, and this time it showed his age. He looked at her and saw more than one person standing there. She felt the years weigh down on her as much as him.

“Mack.” He finally introduced himself with a nod, and the feeling lifted a bit. “I keep odd schedules, and I’ll always be unloading when I land, just a heads up.”

“Took ya a bit today.” She remarked dryly, trying to get past the heavy moment. “Maybe I can send a few frames your way to help next time, if ya like.”

“Really? I used to ask and I was always told that they weren’t able to do that.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been lied to.”

Mack chuckled. “I do suppose I have. Not surprising. Thank you, Amanda. I can see it will be a welcome change having you around.”

“I can tell it will always be a pleasure Mack.” He nodded and turned to head off.

“Ah, and do a good job. I don’t want you gone in a week. You’re nice. Happened to the third shipwright, you know. They don’t even count him as one of them in the records he was here such a short time.”

“Will do.” She called back. “I don’t want to lose a promotion either ya know.”

“Yes, of course.” He waved. “But, even if it were to happen, I’d remember you for them.” He gave a final, informal, farewell salute before rounding the corner up to the Tower plaza.

She watched the hallway he had vanished down a moment longer. She blinked her eyes back down at her sparrow, took a breath and picked up her wrench again and muttered with a tone of wonderment, “Yeah. I can tell ya would.”


End file.
